The Hook Up
by chicamex00
Summary: Helga's cusin Jessica is coming over. Jessica has a plan to hook Arnold and Helga together but will it work?
1. The Notice

The hook Up

People i dont own Hey Arnold

The notice

"OLGA you have mail," Big bob yelled one day as he came home from work.

"IT HELGA DAD HELGA!" yelled back.

She covered the shrine of her love. Ran down the stairs, and snatched the letter from Big Bob. Then sat down as she read it. It said...

Hey Helga,

How's life been. Guess what.... I am going to be in town in a week that means that I will be staying with you. Don't worry I will not sleep in your room, or say "How are you baby cousin" I an not Olga. Since I will be there I will be hanging around you for a while ( if you want). I hope you still remember me. I changed. I'm not that little girl with geeky high watered jeans and long shirt. Ok back to subject. Remember when you wrote to me and told me how you saved the neighborhood with "...tall hair boy and football head," ( I have no idea who they are) and how you told football head how you loved him, but he you guys were too shy to talk about it later. Well I have been thinking, and I found out a way how you can tell him. Not tell him just make him feel the same way about you. I will tell you when I get there.

Your cousin,

Jessica I Pataki

Helga sighed, she found out she was actaly looking forward to it then a flashback hit her.

FLASHBACK(this is a part of the _Hey Arnold Movie_)

**Arnold: **Deep Voice!

**Helga:** _Don't come another step closer. Pay no attention to that man with the voice box._

**Arnold: **Who are you?

**Helga: **_No one in particular._

**Arnold: **No more games Deep Voice. I'm not doing anything until I know who

you are. Helga? You? You're Deep Voice?

**Helga: **_ha ha_ Looks like it.

**Arnold: **But I don't get it. How come you couldn't just tell me what you knew? Why'd you have to make up all this crazy secret identity

**Helga: **No reason.

**Arnold: **But Helga you just risked everything to help me save the neighborhood.

**Helga: **So? What's your point?

**Arnold: **That's pretty amazing thing to do for someone you clam to hate.

**Helga: **Yeah, well I'm a pretty amazing person, football head.

**Arnold: **But I, I thought you were on your dad's side. I thought you were get rich off the whole deal.

**Helga: **Money isn't everything.

**Arnold: **Helga , why'd you do it?

**Helga: **It's my civic duty.

**Arnold: **Helga.

**Helga: **'Cause I love a good mystery.

**Arnold: **oh come on. What's the real reason?

**Helga: **Oh I don't know Arnoldo. Maybe I just took pity on you and your stupid

friends.

**Arnold: **Well, why?

**Helga: **'Cause- - - 'Cause I guess maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay? I guess maybe I even kind of like you a little. Heck I guess you might I like you a lot.

**Arnold: **You do? You did this for me?

**Helga: **That's right, hair-boy, I mean Criminey what else are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?

**Arnold: **Love?

**Helga: **You heard me, pal. I love you, love you. Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines to you in a closet, filling books with poems about you? I love you, Arnold. I've always loved you ever since I first laid eyes on your stupid football head. And from that moment since, I lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings, and could grab you and kiss you! Oh Come here, you big lug! **Big Kiss**

**Arnold: **I'm confused. Did you just say you loved me?

**Helga: **What? Are you deaf?

**Gerald: **Arnold!

**Helga:** Not Now!

**Gerald:** Not Now? Who the...

**Helga: **oh, Arnold, just hold me.

**Arnold:** I ... I .... I need to think.

**Helga: **Yes I suppose you need to do the thinking for both of us now darling.

**Arnold:** Wow this is all happing too fast. I feel dizzy. I need to lie down.

**Helga: **Wonderful. I'll go with you.

**Arnold:** No. I mean, there's no time for that. We've got 20 minutes to get back to the neighborhood before the bulldozers roll.

**10 later**

**Arnold:** Pretty crazy day.

**Helga:** Yeah, we said a lot of nutty things.

**Arnold: **Yeah.

**Helga:** Yeah. Well, about all that stuff I said, Arnold, I ..... It was crazy back there,

and..

**Arnold: **Yeah, with all the excitement we just kind of....

**Helga:** Got carried away?

**Arnold: **You didn't really mean all that did you? You don't really love me right?

**Helga:** Right.

**Arnold: **You were caught up in the moment. Right?

**Helga:** Right.

**Arnold: **You actually hate me, don't you?

**Helga:** Of course I hate you, you stupid football and don't you ever forget it, ever!

End of Flashback

'Jessica coming here? I have not seen her for ... years. I wonder what she meant by me telling him I like him?' Helga thought. Helga suddenly had an urge to tell everyone, but she knew that was not Helgaish so she only told her parents.

"Dad!" Helga yelled.

"What Olga?"

"It's Helga dad, anyway Jessica's coming."

"Who?" Mairan cut in.

"Jessica, my cousin." Helga said

"When?"

"Next week."

"Oh ok hunny"

'Glad that's over now to go back to my shrine.' Helga thought.


	2. The Arrival

The Arrival

The day came and Helga was very exited so exited that she did not punch Brainy.

"Helga are you Ok?" Phoebe asked her since she didn't even any anything when she bumped into Arnold.

"Huh, oh oh yeah. I was just thinking. Criminey what time is it?" Helga said

"1:56 almost the end of the school day. Why?"

"Oh it's just that my cousin is coming."

"Who? Please don't say it is Rachel."

"Don't worry it is not Rachel it's Jessica. Rachel is such a...a ... shallow witch. I don't think you know Jessica. She is in 7th grade."

"Oh,"

The rest of the day was like Helga was not there.

When Helga went home and found that Jessica was there reading one book _The Journal of an madly in love, bully. _Jessica was wearing two small light pink bows(one on each ponytail) a Black shirt with the word** _Boo! _**in Pink and a black tight hiphuggers. She was pretty.

"Helga!" Jessica yelled and got up and hugged her.

"Jessica!" Helga also yelled and hugged before realizing that she was hugging someone.

"I have not seen you for many years. Wow you've grown,"Jessica said,"tell me about the boy." Helga told Jessica about Arnold.

"Oh ok um... so what do you want to do?"

"Uh Criminey what else, come with me to play some ball."

"Will I see lover boy?"

"Huh, Well yeah"

"Ok Let's Go. Who will we see first"

"Phoebe."

They reached Phoebe's house .

"Phoebs want to play ball go fishing or something"

"Sure. Are you Jessica?" Phoebe said looking at the attractive girl next to Helga.

"Yes I am and you are Phoebe right?" Jessica said in a friendly smile.

"Yeah"

"So we are going to go fishing. Is anyone else coming?" Jessica asked.

"Let's see if Football head and Tall hair boy are coming."

They waked over to the boarding house as the 3 girls talked about themselves. They found Arnold, Harold, Gerald, Stinky, and Sid on the footstep also talking.

"Do you nerds want to go to fishing?" Helga asked with bored look on her face.

"Sure?" Arnold said

The Gang began to walk.

"Who are you?" Harold as she looked at Jessica.

"My name is Jessica, Helga's cousin." Jessica said.

Even though they were surprised the boys introduced themselves.

After they had fun fishing. They decided to see a movie. At the movie Helga told Jessica the story about each boy.


End file.
